Easy Listening
by White Rose1
Summary: SamDaniel Bedingfieldradio driving poor Dean crazy....
1. Chapter 1

WR: Hey people, yes I know I have many other fics I should be finishing but I got inspired by randomness so this will become another one of my many projects. Hopefully, it will be short so we can get to the end. But I hope you enjoy it as well .

Supernatural and Daniel Bedingfield

Chapter 1: Where the hell are we?

It was in the middle of nowhere once more where the brothers found themselves. Dean and Sam were heading all over the United States and once more found themselves in the middle of a corn field looking anything 'supernatural.' It was a dull day, the sun was setting and only a matter of time before the freaky ghost would come popping out of the corn field and try to kill them.

Dean stretched his arms over his head from the passenger side, bracing his forehead against the cool glass of his black car. For a moment he turned back to look at Sam who looked just as bored, till he reached for the radio and suddenly a way to cheerful voice came on, "Hello Bucksville, Pennsylvania, its 5:00 on a Friday! You know what that means it's the hour of Daniel Bedingfield with yours truly Anna Smith. Enjoy!"

Then with a little bit of static the song began with a shout and a techno/disco beat. Dean instantly stared in horror as he reached for the dial. There was Sam bouncing his mop of light brown hair to the beat and singing along.

_Girlfriend  
You make my head start spinning around  
And all I can ever hear is the sound  
Of your heart beating in my ears  
Girlfriend  
This boy has found another reason to sing  
You're reminding me of everything  
That I hold dear in my heart_

"What? I was listening to that." Sam protested.

Dean turned the radio off, "What the hell was that?"

Sam retorted with a questioning look and turned the radio back on, "Hey, I listen to that crap you call Headnoise? I have listening rights cause I'm driving."

"But I'm older and I say hell no," Dean once more silence rang through the car.

"But," Sam protested even more, a small sad pout coming to lips. Dean had turned away causing Sam to sigh and thump his forehead against the glass singing

"_He don't love you like I love you  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
He don't want to have your children  
He don't wanna build his life around you_

Tell me I should not be feeling what I am today  
Tell me to silence my heart  
Tell me We've been here before  
and I will walk away from you love" 

Dean's nightmare had come true, Sam was singing in a dangerously high voice to him, eyes closed and the notes were all wrong. "Fine! Just stop singing! You can turn the damn radio on." Dean snapped putting his hands on his ears. Instantly the radio started blaring. Sam instantly started singing along and continued to once more bounce his mop of hair in time.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

I'll never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  


Suddenly, Dean had all he could handle. The radio died with the push of the button and a shout from Sam. "I can't handle that crap. Why the hell are you listening to it?" Then Sam became every quiet, "What? Did I somehow offend you?"

"No," Sam stated calmly getting out of the car, "the ghost is here." Dean stared at his younger brother and sure enough there was the ghost in question, a woman running around with her head tucked securely under her arms.

"Oh," Dean stated cocking his gun and ready for action, "You know the plan." Sam just nodded in reply as they headed towards finishing the job in the middle of nowhere. Dean stared ahead as Sam locked the black car in the middle of the cornfield. But under his breathe he clasped at a piece of paper cricked up in his pants pockets he had come across this morning. The black ink was written in elegant cursive with the back of English notes on them.

_Sam_, _  
"I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life"  
_

_See you tonight,_

_Jess_

As Sam went to search for the bones of the beheaded woman to burn and salt them. He smirked watching Dean walk away, "This is far from over, Dean."_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

WR: See I kept my promise in updating this more often…now if only I could finish the others sigh…Just a short disclaimer since I forgot in the 1st chapter, all the songs are Daniel Bedingfield and his two cd's out presently. And as much as I heart Sam and Dean Winchester, I sadly don't own them ;-; but anyway…ON WITH THE FIC!

Chapter 2: Oh hell no…..

It had been a couple of days following the beheaded ghost woman in the corn field when the Winchester brothers finally stopped in Valley Forge by Philly. They once more had a lead about some revolutionary spirits decided shooting tourists was as much as head hunting redcoats. Naturally, since the rumors were right up their alley they decided to investigate as national park officials. So far, the plan was working they had come up with absolutely half of the case empty and only a couple of leads and more people dieing by the day.

"Oh yes this plan is going perfectly," Sam muttered as Dean once more proposed a way to lure the vengeful spirits out into the wide open field. "Dean, we have been here for three days and three more people have died."

"So what do you suggest?" Dean asked looking at his brother sourly.

"I think its time we do things a little differently. These sprits must know something is up, we need to do more research before we can go rushing into another attack," Sam suggested.

"Right," Dean stated as he walked up to the driver's side of the door.

Sam hastened after his older brother, "What are you doing?"

Dean leaned against the hood of the car, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to drive my beautiful love to Philly so we can go get some chow and then do some research."

"Oh, let me drive," Sam begged only to receive a glare from Dean and the driver side door slammed. Sam bit his lip and quickly hopped in the passenger side as Dean started the ignition. With the turn of the key and gears, the car sprang to live singing.

_I live in an Ice house a  
I never do dance salsa  
I'm living in Jamaca  
I live in an Ice Breaker  
I'm living in Africa  
I never do Know where a  
Where I'm living but I'm living in a free fall  
_

The engine died as Dean shut the car off looked at Sam who was staring out of the window, his hand covering his mouth to hide a evil smile. _He's gonna kill me…oh well, it will be worth it._

"I hope that wasn't who I thought it was," Dean muttered as he restarted the car and lyrics from the stereo blasted.

_Whenever she goes away  
Might as well be in San Jose  
'Cause I never can tell where my  
Where my heart's gonna spend it's time  
Half of me's missing  
I miss her Kissing  
I don't know nothing but I know_

Dean turned the dial only for the song to continue with a happy beat of.

_She's coming back on Friday  
She's coming back on Friday  
She's coming back on Friday  
She's coming back on Friday_

Dean frantically tried to turn the dial and then resulted in turning off the stereo. He glared at his younger brother who was now visibly smiling, "You used your super powers to fuck up my car."

"I can't do that," Sam replied calmly, "maybe it was the ghosts."

"I highly doubt that," Dean replied as he pulled out a CD from the slot, "ghosts can walk into a store and by this let alone know how to use one. I assume that this," Dean paused to look at the name on the CD, "Daniel Bedingfield CD belongs to you. What the heck kind of name is Bedingfield, he must defiantly not get laid enough."

"Its English apparently. But you're right," Sam confessed with a smirk, "I thought it would be good to culture you some."

"Culture…me?" Dean replied shock, "I…we hunt ghosts Sammy. All we need to know is who the dead person is, how they died, and where the freakin' bones are. We don't need culture." The car took a turn onto route 76 towards Philly. "When the hell did you buy that?"

Sam shrugged, "While you were checking out that girl in FYE at King of Prussia."

"Never mention that hell hole ever again!" Dean shouted nearly swerving the car into a bus.

"What it's just a mall," Sam replied completely clam by the nearly dead encounter.

"No it's a place where humans make clones of fashion and morals by telling its great to buy this or that," Dean clarified regaining control of the car as they traveled parallel to the railroad track heading towards the city. "Never mention that name in my presence ever again."

"What about Daniel?"

"Who the hell is Daniel?" Dean paused in mid question then glared at his younger brother, "He is also on the list of those who must not be named, including that hell hole, and Lord Voldemort. Besides…why are you even listening to that teenie boopie stuff, its sounds like a freakin' girl…."at once Dean was silenced. Sam was staring out the window humming to himself off in his own little world. The cricket from last night decided to magically reappear from underneath the seats chirped as Sam coughed staring out the window. "Hey Sammy," Dean glanced over at his brother only to curse as he was cut off by a tracker trailer. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Whatever just forget it," Sam stated staring out the window at the passing Philly zoo and arched brick bridges across the river. Dean nervously glanced at his now fuming brother. The CD of doom or his brother's happiness, unfortunately within the heart of the older brother there was no competition. His brother won by a landslide. With a heavy sigh he popped the CD back into the slot.

"One song," Dean stated firmly, "then I'm going to burn that thing and those damn ghosts and send them straight to hell." With that his shaking index finger pressed the play button and the first song began to start singing.

_I've done it I've blown it again  
Gone and lost my one true friend  
If I can't stop it it's gonna end  
I've done it, I've blown it again  
Repeat_

Sam began bopping his moppy light brown hair to the music singing along. Dean just grit his teeth and tightened his grip on the steering wheel, his foot steadingly causing the engine to accelerate as the phrase.__

Finally I'm seeing clearly  
I'm writing this so you can hear me  
How did I get it in my head that you could do me wrong? No.  
Since I got to know you better  
I found that I was glad I met ya  
Why did I listen to those lies when you were standing there for me?

Why did I never tell you? Why did I not say? Why did I push it away?  
Why did I never trust ya? I could have told you all my fears  
All those years, now I'm ashamed of my ways  


Sam was now singing to Dean dramatically, ignoring the passing glances from the other cars that were blaring RB/RAP, techno, and anything other genre but Daniel Bedingfield. Dean growled and shot a glare at his younger brother who just continued to sing.

_  
I've done it I've blown it again  
Gone and lost my one true friend  
If I can't stop it, it's gonna end  
I've done it, I've blown it again  
Repeat_

Diggin up the heart within me  
Dismay is the only feeling I see  
I have to say my heart ain't what it could be  
Open up the box and tell me what it should be  
You can't free a bird if it ain't gone fly  
You can't live a life if you don't ask why  
Such a thing as too much information, trapped inside this condemnation.

Why did I never tell you? Why did I not say? Why did I push it away?  
Why did I never trust ya? I could have told you all my fears  
All those years, now I'm ashamed of my ways

I've done it I've blown it again  
Gone and lost my one true friend  
If I can't stop it it's gonna end  
I've done it, I've blown it again

I've done it I've blown it again  
Gone and lost my one true friend  
If I can't stop it

Sorry, you said it, my motor mouth done and did it again, exceeding speed limit and now I'm feelin it.  
I'm knee deep in it, ready to roll like a jeep with the keys in it, so give me three minutes.  
'Cause I admit it, I was wrong with no right to expect, maybe you might just accept my apology  
even though it feels funny, 'cause when a penny dropped I'm like "Oh my gosh I killed Kenny!"  
I can't believe I'd end up dissin' a friend, man I shoulda known better than to listen to them.  
With their see through poisonous lies, deceitful, made you the last one on my list to speak to,  
yeah.  
Sticks and stones break bones and kill. Word wounds take long to heal.  
I was wrong for real and I ain't even gon' try to deny, 'cause I missed the mark and I missed it wide.

I've done it I've blown it again  
Gone and lost my one true friend  
If I can't stop it it's gonna end  
I've done it, I've blown it again  
Repeat

Instantly, as the song died, Dean's finger was on the off button of the CD and the radio came on with

_I gotta get through this  
I gotta make it, gonna make, gonna make it through  
I'm gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta take my, gotta take my mind off you_

"Oh hell no," Dean cursed and the car went silent only to be filled with Sam's chuckles as they pulled off onto South Street in Central Philly. "You shut up. You started this crazy curse."

"Curse?" Sam perked up out of his seat, "oh no Dean the sprits must have cursed your car!"

"Don't even go there," Dean glared as the engine was turned off, "You and you're crazy music. Don't you ever ever sing to me a again other wise I'll beat you like I did back in fifth grade."

Sam just smirked, "If you call that a beating then I think I'll be fine."

"Don't push your luck Sammy," Dean growled looking for a parking spot.

"I can take you," Sam smirked.

"Yeah, just like you took that ghost down last week," Dean replied finally finding a spot between a BMW and a Corvette.

Sam just smirked silently thinking outloud, "I bet you that if you actually listened to the songs you would like them in a week."

"I bet you in a hundreds years I will never like those rythmatic disasters you call songs," Dean replied as he successfully parked his car and carefully opened the driver's door.

"You're on," Sam smirked, "winner has to explain to Dad why we can't kill a bunch of ghosts."

"Oh no, its going to be when I win you get to feed me," Dean stated pointing at the Philly cheesesteak house in front of them.

"Fine deal," Sam smirked as his stomach growled, "but just to be warned I still can eat more than you could in fifth grade."

Dean just shrugged as he glared at his younger brother. Something was amiss and he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. His brother never ever usually bet with him unless there was a cheat. They headed into the joint and Dean frowned determined, the song's melody from earlier was having a slightly echoing effect

_I gotta get through this_

Dean jumped at the stare from Sam as his younger brother lifted a curious eyebrow. He huffed and waved off his brother indicating his stomach was in need. His thoughts ran through his head, _I'm not going to loose, I've never lost to one of his bets before. I can't loose now. I gotta get through this….shit, this is bad._

WR: The whole song is Blown It Again…I'll only announce the whole songs that I use cause its going to be as you've seen clips of Daniel's songs. Just to make sure that all hell breaks loose .

Dean: You are evil.

WR: I know! SAMMY! I HEART YOU! (GLOMPS!) Sam just smiles while ignoring glares from Dean


End file.
